


Indecent Proposal

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/M, Writing prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: This fic was written for a writing prompt challenge:"Life was full of unexpected twists and turns; for example, I never planned to be approached by my arch-nemesis with a proposal to be their date for the night in exchange for money."
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/OC, Pedro Pascal/OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

I loathed Pedro with every fiber of my being. We had been friends once, even lovers. But it had come to a crashing halt. I had walked away with fire in my soul and anger in my bones.

As friends, we weren’t close. I guess you could call us more acquaintances than anything. Then we were at the same party, tipsy and down to play a game of truth or dare. People knew he had a crush on me, and I was oblivious to it. I was focused on my career and spending my nights alone. Well some of my nights alone, I did frequent bars and clubs with my friends and on occasion did find a warm man’s body to share a bed with.

“Pedro,” Sarah had asked with a giggle while drawing out the last syllable of his name.

He had looked at her with a raised brow.

“Truth. Or dare.” She had remarked before taking another sip of wine.

“Dare,” he had belted out with no hesitation.

I watched as Sarah’s eyes roamed the circle. I should’ve known what she was about to do when they landed me.

Sarah had grinned wickedly as the thought came to mind. “Kiss Laney.”

My heart had nearly jumped out of my chest when I heard the words. My eyes went straight to Pedro who stood up and walked right over to me. I was sitting on a bar stool, half of us were and the other half were in chairs.

He cupped my cheek and brushed his plush lips against mine. It wasn’t a soul searing, death defying kiss. It was sweet and chaste. He then pulled slowly away from me and look into my eyes. I felt his thumb sweep across my cheek then my lips.

“I want more,” he had whispered before returning to his seat.

My eyes were glued to him as he retreated and claimed his seat. He looked at me with a smirk and winked. My eyes then darted to Sarah who still had her wicked grin.

After the party, Pedro found me and claimed my mouth once again. Later into the night we had claimed one another inside of his apartment on his bed. From that night on it had been Pedro and me. We were happy. The honeymoon phase didn’t seem like it was going to end until I found him in bed with another.

\-------

Now Pedro and I are sitting inside of what used to be our favorite restaurant. We frequented it enough to know a few of the wait staff and the manager. The expansive dining area’s quiet whereas my body boils over with rage.

 _Why am I even here?,_ I think as I take a sip of the lemon water sitting idly on the table.

I look at Pedro and sneer, “why should I help you?”

Pedro looks at me then down. He acts as if he’s ashamed. “Because Laney, we had something. Once upon a time. I need your help.”

I snort. “You only need my help because I know your fucking secret Pedro! You betrayed me!”

“I told you I loved you, I still do. You matter to me.”

“If I mattered to you, you would have divulged your secret to me at the beginning of our relationship instead of me finding you in bed with…,” I sigh impatiently. I can’t even think about what I saw. I don’t have the will inside of me to even admit who he was in bed with.

I had poured out my heart and soul to this man because we had a connection. A connection I thought would never break but it did.

**Life was full of unexpected twists and turns; for example, I never planned to be approached by my arch-nemesis with a proposal to be their date for the night in exchange for money.**

Pedro had become enemy number one in my book. We had become the example pictured next to the definition of the literary trope – lovers to enemies. I had wanted nothing to do with him after he tried to grovel at my feet about what happened. I couldn’t look him in the eye, couldn’t face him. Not until he hustled his way to getting me to meet with him for lunch.

Pedro slides a thick envelope towards me on the table.

“You really offering me money?”

Pedro shrugs, “it’s the only way I know you’ll do this.”

“Paying me off to keep your secret?”

“If you want to call it that, sure.”

He knew I was fine financially. He knew I was his last resort. He knew I’d help because of the tinge of kindness I had in me for him. The slither of goodness I had within me to keep my mouth shut.

“If I do this for you know after tonight, I no longer want to see you.” I don’t regret the words once they are out of my mouth. All of them are true.

“You’re willing to end our friendship?”

“We never had a friendship Pedro. We had a relationship. We knew the same people. Never hung out outside of the parties we went to. If you think about it Pedro, all we had between us was sex.”

“ _You know_ we had more…” Pedro implies.

I know we did but after catching him, then realizing I threw all my cares away when we were together, all we had in the end was sex. I wanted nothing more to do with him after tonight.

“You broke me Pedro. There’s nothing more to say.” I whisper, trying to keep my emotions in check. He does not need to see me cry.

I had cried endlessly for days until my sister flew across country and dragged my ass out to multitudes of bars and clubs. Getting me tipsy, having me dance with random guys, and even going home with them alert and fully aware I was doing the “getting over my ex” sex. She even vowed to make his life hell.

“I could drag him through the mud Laney.” She had gleefully remarked.

“No,” I had mumbled, “I’m sure he doesn’t the world knowing.”

She had sighed heavily in defeat. “He never deserved you in the first place.”

I knew then she was right, even looking at him now, my sister is still right. Pedro never deserved me. He wanted me to fill a void he was missing. A void of being loved and having a woman writhing in pleasure from his touch, his mouth, from his…

I push the memories of him entering my slick core aside and look at the man who’s now my enemy. A man I no longer want or need. Nothing will ever change my mind; no one will ever change it either.

“What time is this soirée?” I ask with bitterness.

“Seven. Tonight.” Pedro retorts. “I’ll pick you up at six-thirty.”

“Black tie?”

Pedro nods.

I try to hold my look of disdain. I wasn’t one for black tie affairs. I hated getting dolled up for events. I had only joined Pedro for two red carpet events. The days were long, and the nights were endless.

“Six-thirty then,” I remark as I stand, taking the thick envelope with me.

I walk out of the restaurant into the warm California sun knowing full well tonight was going to be the worse night of life.

But instead of being ready at six-thirty for Pedro to pick me up, I had packed my bags with the clothing I needed to get away. I couldn’t face him again; I couldn’t look into those deep brown eyes and relive our short-lived relationship again. I had done it earlier at lunch and I couldn’t suffer again.

Screw the tinge of kindness and the slither of goodness. I did the childish and selfish thing known to hurt a person you promised to do something for – run away.


End file.
